These Three Kings
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: Our three heroes have been sent to a void where they hear a voice that tells them that they are to receive a second chance. But what they don't know is that they aren't the only ones that received this offer. On this faithful night Luna sees something spectacular... and it will change Equestria for the foreseeable future. Co-written by Emerald Knight. Please enjoy and Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I'm emerald night.**_

**And I'm Harbinger-of-Script. Emerald and I are going to try and blow your minds with awesomeness and maybe some really crazy weird things ;D**

_**Probably.**_

**So to the best extent of our abilities we will be writing a very interesting story... we hope.**

_**Onwards to the randomness, damn ADHD. **_

**And maybe some ADHD infused madness will be thrown in, but eh who knows :D**

_**I will try to keep it together.**_

**But thats no fun...**

_**Don't hate the player hate the game.**_

**But I want some ADHD randomness thrown in damn it! You can't keep me in line!**

_**I said I will try, but not when I would, harb.**_

**Well that helps... some. So should we give them the story now?**

_**Yes, before I raid the kitchen.**_

**Ok, note to self get padlocks...**

_**I will eat those too.**_

**Another note to self, get point defence guns with sleep darts installed...**

_**Nothing can stop me from getting food!**_

**Ok, General Grey, prep the troops, we have a hungry alicorn coming to eat the fridge. Now here is the story, I should give you that before emerald eats me.**

-emerald's writing-

_Location, USS Obama._

"Harrier 117, you are cleared for takeoff." The control tower says.

"Roger control, 117 out." Chris says. If you first met Chris you might think he was a hard ass pilot who never stepped out of line, that is partially true, as he has never had any alcohol in his lifetime, but get him a root beer and you are a god to him. He and his squad fly out of sight of the carrier. Above the deserts of Iraq, they are countered by a couple of MIGs.

"Boggy down." Chris's wingman says.

"Breaking right." Chris says. He shoots down three more. He is then targeted by the remaining MIGs. "Team, return the the carrier." He pulls away from his squad, taking a final look. He then heads to the migs. Evading a missile, he shoots down one. Causing two to hit each other, he sustains heavy damage. "Out of the fring pan into the shit." Is heard as Chris banks left and right. Suddenly, all is calm, no MIG on radar, nothing. He heads to the carrier. _Beep, beep, beep! _"Danmit!" _BOOM! _The plane breaks apart, no parachute.

-harbinger'sWriting.-

Greg and Ryan were known as being the best two guys anyone could hangout with, they loved to party and have fun... even at some of their friends expense. One night they were out and about trying to find a place to hold their annual Long Lost Friends Retreat, where they would have five day weekend with all of their old friends. as being some of the only bachelors in their large group of friends they would be needing a large family friendly place to hold this shindig. they were looking in the upper side of Manhattan, it was one of their favorite places to hold parties even the extreme one's that occasionally got them kicked out.

"So Greg how was Melody and James doing, last time I heard they were down in the keys area just having a blast." Ryan said as he and Greg walked down main street.

"I talked to them last night after you went to bed and they said that they were in D.C waiting for some kind of report on the Representative there." Greg said as they rounded a corner. They were passing hundreds of people every second, seeing as New York has so many people.

"Oh ok, well it'll be fun to see those two again!" Ryan said excited at the thought of seeing some of his old parting buddies again. the two of them had been walking for several blocks and had found nothing.

"Hey Greg maybe we should check the south side, there might be something there we could use... and if it comes down to it we can just use the apartment... it might be crowded but it's better than nothing."

_Later that day._

Throughout the day, they had gotten a large sum of mail from the post office saying many different things from "Sorry, but my plane was grounded and I can't make it." to "My cat got a hernia and it needs medical attention and I need to be there for it, sorry for my absence, hope to see you next time!". So the two friends decided to take their "Party plans" down to one of the less than reputable bars down on the lower east side.

"Man I love this place!" Ryan said feeling a little tipsy. Him and Greg were in the middle of the bar, leaning heavily on the counter waiting for their fifth round of drinks.

"Yeah this pace is great!" Greg shouted back grinning like an idiot.

They carried on late into the night causing all kinds of racket. By the time closing came around the bartender and several of the patrons were arguing with our two heroes.

"Get the fuck out you mongrels!" the bartender yelled as he tried to shove Greg towards the exit.

"Hey don't shove!" Ryan yelled from his seat. He tried to get up but he was kicked down by one of the patrons that were arguing with them.

"Stay down WORM!" yelled the offending patron.

"Get off my friend, you bastards!" Ryan yelled as he leapt up from the floor and tackled some of the men that were dragging Greg off.

As Greg and Ryan tussled with the now irate bar patrons one of them pulled a knife.

"Hey calm down...Ah!" Ryan tried to calm him but was unable to as the man leaped forward and stabbed ryan in the gut piercing many vital organs, he was stabbed repeatedly by his attacker.

"Get away from him you monsters!" Greg screamed as he kicked and punched his way over to his friend. "Stay with me man!" Greg chanted as he knelt down by his friends dying form. He then shot up, filled with rage, and started to beat the livin shit out of his friends attacker.

The rest of the attackers then picked up chairs and other objects, like bottles and ashtrays, and started to 'stone' Greg, and the now almost lifeless Ryan, to death. they took this punishment for almost five minutes before they couldn't take it anymore.

Right before the final blow struck him Greg sent a prayer, not just any normal prayer, but a prayer filled with all his hope and love for his friend and himself, it was a prayer that said "We want to live, and to love. we want to restart and change what we have become and be better... just give us a chance!" And right as he finished a large ashtray came down and shattered his skull killing him almost instantly. Ryn was then, just moments later, killed by someone breaking his neck with their boot.

**In the World of Limbo**

In the world of limbo they drifted never waking never sleeping. It was a complete mess of in betweenness.

"_Thy young souls, Thou hast been heard, thou shalt be saved but thee be not the only souls to delve into the pantheon this day. Now goest from thee and be saved, but be forewarned... the paths ahead are fraught with highs and lows. Your friendships will be tested and loves will be lost now go and be free... our __**three**__**kings**__!" _The voice faded from their minds and all was quiet.

**In the Skies Over Equestria**

It was a peaceful night in Equestria all was calm and all was right, But he princess of the night could sense something was not right with the night and that something was going to happen... and happen soon.

Luna sat and waited on her balcony for what ever it was that was going to appear that night. But what she saw almost made her cry, it was a meteor shower... but not just any normal meteor shower, this shower was exceptionally beautiful and was colored with all the colors of the rainbow and even some that could never exist under normal circumstances.

As Luna continued to look at the extraordinary sight she noticed something peculiar about some of the meteors... five of them were turning. Yes they were turning and not just from what could possibly put off as the magnetic poles, they were turning and drastically so, for they wade a large u-shaped turn and made a run right for the side of Canterlot's mountain. they went around the mountain and impacted the opposite side from where the castle city was located .

"Celestia, Celestia!" Luna trotted into her sisters room, which just so happens to be the very room that the balcony she was on was attached to. Celestia was just on the verge of screaming at her younger sister when she saw the look in her eyes... it was a combination of things, like wonder, excitement, anticipation and for some reason dread and fear were present.

"What is it my dear sister!?" Celestia asked in alarm.

"We have a crash site to go see!" Luna squealed in excitement. She then ran out of the room and down the staircase to the main halls looking for volunteers.

**(A/N: Well this has been a pleasure to write but I must end it here. Emerald Knight will be starting off the next chapter in who knows how long(lol) and we will continue from there. Peace out everyone Harbinger and Emerald)**


	2. Chapter 2 Raining Men!

**Hello everyone this is Harbinger-of-Script again and as to an update on the fridge... it was well defended for about five seconds, which is the amount of time it took him to walk over the defences and through the wall and eat the fridge … whole!**

**So yeah... didn't go too well.**

**But in other news we have started to write the next chapter!**

**Somewhere in here emerald will be making his appearance and we can start yelling at each other again XD**

**But until then I will be writing this chapter from my character's point of view and dragging his character along for the ride XD**

**So without further ado I will continue the story! . no! Yes! .…-_- whatever... ignore that … mind decided to have fight over who was going to be seen by the princesses first... but I digress … TO THE STORY!**

**Ryan was floating through space feeling the wonders of weightlessness, when all of a sudden he felt his body change from its current course and start to head towards a blue and green planet below him.**

**He thought it was weird that only he and a few other beings were being sent here, he had noticed that the things that had looked like comets were infact people. Now he and several of the 'comets' were streaking towards the planet at supersonic speeds.**

**Hi, sorry, Emerald night here. Working off the fat, and had to buy Harb a new fridge. But, right now, I will say that I have a new story right now that is in the making, an Avatar The last airbender story, but, I believe that I will multitask. ADHD SUCKAS.**

Chris is confused, despite the explosion, the only injury is a massive gash on his stomach, fatal if not treated. He can tell, that like him, there are people in the 'comets.' He tries to call the people, but the sound is lost in the wind. Then before his eyes, the people change, the become smaller, their arms become legs and feet hoofs. After the transformation is complete, he sees the people have turned into ponies! All the humans beside him are ponies.

'So why me?' Chris thinks.

_"You are special young one, but you must help lead you brothers, for they do not know what is about to happen and I know you don't as well, but you are a born leader... you will do fine. Now go my young friend, you will learn why you are here in time." _

The voice whispered to Chris as he plummets towards the planet below him.

"I must lead." Chris mutters to himself. "I can try." He braces himself as he nears the planet's surface. There is a massive explosion as the 'comets' hit a mountain side, opposite a large castle city. Chris tries to get up from the massive crater, but fails as his blood drains from his body. The last thing he hears is a VERY loud shriek, then he blacks out.

"Dear Celestia, sister come here!" Luna shrieked as she saw the comets collide with the mountain face.

"What is it!" Her sister shouts.

"There are ponies in those!" She returns. " Help me get them up!" In two of the three craters there are ponies trying to get up. Luna and her sister help them up, and head to the third crater to see what is in it. When the get there they see a creature unkown to them, it has two legs and two arms and claws with no point, hands they think. Luna shrieks, again.

"What!" Celestia asks, but then sees. A massive gash is in it's chest, and bleeding fast, Luna does some healing magic.

"I don't know why, but I feel a strange attraction to this thing." Luna say, lifting it up and walking home with the form ponies behind her and her sister, who nods as they enter the castle.

The creatures of the everfree had no clue as to what was going to happen to them, for two giant fireballs were about to collide with their daily lives.

The two fireballs were over two miles in the air before the creatures started to panic and run for their lives. The balls of fire raced towards the earth, the animals nearly didn't make it out of the impact zone before they hit.

The resounding impact caused a massive shock wave that blew most of the leaves off of all the vegetation in a three mile radius around the impact zone.

As the dust cleared, two figures could be seen at the bottom of the crater. One looked like it could be a unicorn, but it was covered in dirt and rock, the other was an earth pony. Thanks to the dirt and dust neither could tell what their colors were, but one thing was for sure... _they hurt... a lot!_

The earth pony suddenly sat up, he looked around the crater lazily before muttering, "Oh, fuck!" and falling back into the dirt unconscious.

**(A/N: well i hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I know it took a while, but i really had no clue what to write till emerald showed up, so yeah... thanks for the patience!**

**from the Mighty duo of Harbinger and Emerald! or Emerald and Harbinger, whichever you prefer :D )**


End file.
